


The Dark Angel

by blxck_butterfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: African American OFC, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxck_butterfly/pseuds/blxck_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been two and a half since S.H.E.I.L.D collapsed and H.Y.D.R.A went down with it. During that time Bucky has reunited with Steve but is still recovering from his time being a weapon for H.Y.D.R.A. His memories are coming back slowly but surely, most of them being the things he did (or as Steve and Sam are constantly telling him that they are the things he was forced to do) but they are memories non the less. For the most part Bucky is functioning like a normal human being, though he is still a bit paranoid and getting a healthy amount of sleep is still an issue.</p><p>As of recently Bucky hasn't remembered anything significant other than small random facts about his childhood with Steve or missions he went on. It isn't until a small flash back of a brown skin woman with black wings appears in the back of his mind. He knows shes from H.Y.D.R.A and that they went on missions together.</p><p>He wants to tell Steve about his recent discoveries but Steve's attitude towards H.Y.D.R.A related things has been very up hostile and something inside of him wants to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Wandering around the tower waiting for Steve and Sam to get back has been Bucky's current situation for at least an hour now. He has finally decided that telling them would be the best way of finding out who this mysterious woman he kept seeing in the back of his mind for two weeks now. Now that he has had time to try and think back on who she was he remembered a handful of things that can help find out her identity at the least. 

"Mr.Barnes, the team has arrived from their mission and are currently in debriefing.'' The disembodied voice of Friday came through the speakers hidden throughout the tower. The voice didn't startle him as much as it did when he first arrived but it still bothered him sometimes. Bucky's grunt of acknowledgment was all that came out when he spoke to people other Sam or Steve and on occasion Dr.Banner. The rest of the team he was still trying to trust as well as they were trying to trust him. The only people who he was a bit wary about were Wanda, Vision, and Tony. It was more of a personal issue of being cautious around Tony since the issues between them had more to do with the Winter Solider and less with who Bucky was now. Wanda and Vision were just two people, (or a person and a thing) he just couldn't wrap even his mind around though hes seen some strange things in his extended lifetime whether they were dreams or not.

Taking the elevator eight floors down from the living quarters that were above, he walked to the debriefing rooms he peeked through the glass that served as a wall seeing the same mocha skinned face on the screen that he has been seeing in his head for the past two weeks. A feeling of alarm, confusion and relief consumed him seeing a clearer version of her. Barging into the room he stood silently, staring at the picture ignoring the eyes that were focused on him.

"Bucky, whats wrong?" Sam asked softly, not knowing if something was triggering the Winter Solider or if he was just having a memory relapse.

"I know her." He spoke lowly trying not to alarm Steve, knowing his protectiveness would kick in and interfere with him finding her if they haven't already.

"How do you know her Buck?" Steve glanced at everybody but Sam to signal leave the room. Natasha left last giving Bucky a look. She knew who the woman was too so the look was more of a validation that she was real.

"We were in Hydra together, I don't remember details of her as a person but I know that face. On most assignments I went on she was the partner I had."

"Are you one hundred percent sure this woman is the one you've been seeing? Any defining characteristics about her that you remember?" 

"Big black wings that came out her back. They called her The Dark Angel."

Sam and Steve shared a look before sighing in unison. Steve handed Bucky the paper files that he requested with every mission while everyone else read off of a tablet. Opening the vanilla folder his memories were confirmed as a picture of the brown woman and her feathered wings was on the top of the pile of paper. His mind was soothed but the quick realization hit Bucky like a truck. They were clearly after this woman or encountered her at some point making her a target.

 

"Why are you after her?" Bucky asked trying to keep his temper down even though he couldn't figure out why he was mad.

"We found her file a while back and shes been spotted recently. We just want to bring her in for some questioning." 

"Your not going to catch her." A smirk appeared on Bucky's face when he said that. He remembered her being just as fast as him and elusive as they come.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because shes just as fast as me and is very difficult to catch."

"She's just as fast as you but we have you here." Sam said looking at Bucky. "She cant be that difficult to capture."

"Trust me, she is." Bucky left the room leaving Sam and Steve confused. He knew the only way to bring her in was with his help but that wasn't going to happen on Steve's watch. Steve would go after her a few more times and hopeful would be more permissible to his help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After multiple failed attempt of catching the mysterious woman known as The Dark Angel, Sreve allows Bucky to accompany the team on a mission to try to subdue her.

"You get her yet." A sly smirk slid across Bucky's face while he sat in the sitting area in his room. Steve and the rest had just came back from chasing her for the third time this month. From the complaints he's been hearing from the rest of the team she's been getting away without the use of her wings. The one time they got close to getting her she ended up getting Falcon and Iron Man to cash into each other allowing her a chance to get away. Clint and Natasha were the only two who were noticeable annoyed by the chasing. 

"No, of course we didn't get her. I don't think we will and it seems like a complete waist of time. What do we need her for. Instead of going after this random chick I could be at home with my family." Clint stormed off somewhere to call his wife and say hello to his kids.

"Told you it would be difficult to catch her." Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room but spoke before she made her exit.

"Your not really helping us get her into custody James." Bucky frowned at the use of his birth name. Nobody used except Natasha and the mystery woman in his memory. Bucky looked between Sam and Steve before getting up to train. Something he did every day to keep his skills sharp since he wasn't allowed to leave the tower quite yet. 

"You know Bucky is the only one who can get her to come with us."

"I'm not sure if he's one hundred percent when it comes to his mental state. If something goes wrong he could relapse." Tony had just walked in the room with Wanda behind him. Hearing the commotion in the room Tony decided to chime in even though Steve rather him not comment when it came to Bucky.

"Well keeping him locked up like a princess in a tower isn't going to do him any good either." Steve gave Tony a look to keep him quiet even though he has a point. He'd rather Stark keep his mouth shut when it came to Bucky because of the tension that was between the two.

"We aren't taking him out into the field. He isn't ready."

"It's not like it's a dangerous event. The four times we went after her there were no weapons, threats or danger. She hasn't even touched anyone let alone pull out any sort of weapon." 

"Cap it could benefit fit him if he at least got out. He doesn't have to go after her he could stay in the jet and at least get some fresh air. Keeping him here by himself isn't the " Sam's therapy skills started to kick in, knowing how being alone with your own thoughts is bad but for someone who's been through as much as Bucky can set him back just as bad. In Buck's case his thoughts could lead him into a hole he could never escape.

"Maybe during some other mission, who knows what horrible memories she might bring back." Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve. 

"Steve if you would stop playing mama bear you could see the benefits of Bucky coming with us. He said that he's been having flashbacks and dreams of her and none of them have bad. He hasn't woken up screaming for a few weeks since he's remembered her. James can get her to come with us and we can get the information we want." 

Banner came in the room from the lab where he stays most days. He and Pietro (who was recovered from his incident but still active in his physical therapy) were the only people who stayed in the tower with Bucky. The only one who saw true sunlight daily was Pietro and Bruce only left when he was needed during a mission whether it's for medical or crowd control.

"Natasha has a point, he hasn't had a regression in weeks and I don't know when's the last time he went outside. As a doctor I say take him with you. It's your choice to let him help but he can use an outing. And Wilson said staying in here twenty four-seven isn't helping his mental at all." 

Steve had a tough choice to make, whatever he did could affect the man he knew as a best friend. He could either leave Bucky here and risk Bucky going into some breakdown along with not capturing the girl. Or he could bring Buck along and risk a breakdown but have a stronger chance at getting the girl. He though about it but had to make a quick decision since the girl was spotted again later in the month. 

During the commotion to get everyone geared up and ready to pursue her Steve bumped into Bucky. Sighing he told Bucky to suit up and minimal weapons. It took about five minutes for James to get reader and equip himself with a knife and pistol but he hoped that he wouldn't need to use either. When everyone was on the jet, excluding Wanda, Bruce and Pietro Steve made an order for Bucky to stay on the jet unless they called for him. She was seen in New Jersey in a secluded town so the lack of civilians made Steve feel better about taking Buck along. The ride was silent and when they landed it seemed like no one occupied the town she was seen in. I had a good sized building t for the rest of the team to take cover in while Sam and Steve tried to coax her out of hiding. Once Clint was put in a perch for tranquilizing the found her. She came out one building a was sneaking into another when Sam spotted her and told her to stop. Bucky could here the whole thing due to the comm device in his ear and could see from the place he decided to hid. Staying on the jet wasn't something he wasn't going to do even if Steve told him to.

"We don't want to hurt you, we just have a few questions." Steve started talking first much to everyone's disappointment. He didn't really know how to put people on the run at ease. Sam on the other hand would probably be better at drawing her in. 

The girl with the wings stood still starring at the two people in front of her before assessing her surroundings. She had spotted the Tony and Clint on the roof but missed James and Natasha. She didn't say anything back to the people in her path, just waiting for them to speak again so she could escape.

"We know what Hydra did to you and we just want to help. We can help find out who you are and if you have any family left. We only want to help." Sam took over talking to the mysterious woman while Natasha got closer to try and apprehended her. She looked behind her and saw an ally way she could hide in. Little did she know James knew she would make a run for it and this would be the best way for her to get away from her assailants. Due to their time spent in Hydra they had a similar way of thinking and it was easy for Bucky to tap into it.

Making a mad dash for the ally she only made it a couple feet in before a noise from above made her stop in her tracks. Bucky jumped from the fire escape landing in between the girl and the ready to pursue Avengers. Chills ran down the girls spine seeing the face of the one person she hoped was still alive. Nobody moved so they wouldn't startle the girl. Steve called out for Bucky to get him to back away but he didn't listen. He only waved a arm back so they would move back and allow her a way out so she could be comfortable. 

Approaching slowly and one step at a time to get closer to the woman with his hands up. His movement caused her to back up so he stopped. The look on her face clearly read that she knew who he was but wasn't sure if he was real or a figment of her imagination. James knew that feeling and sympathized with her, he knew that with the proper help the lines between reality and imagination wouldn't be as faded as they are now.

"Angel, it's really me. You don't have to run away. I won't hurt you." She stayed silent and still she realized that he was real. Her eyes widened showing the grey color that they contained. It didn't take her as long as it normal would to remember the name that matched that face since its been coming up on three years without memory wipes and the cryogenic chamber they locked her and Bucky in. 

"You remember me right?" She shook her head yes took a deep breath trying to keep all the memories that flooded back from becoming to overwhelming.

"James, is it really you." She spoke for the first time in weeks so her voice was softer than it normally was but loud enough for Bucky to hear her. A small smile creeped it's way onto his face but it wasn't visible to any of his teammates. 

"Yes it's me."

"Why are those people chasing me?" 

"They just want to help you remember and ask some questions about Hydra. I promise I won't let them hurt you if you choose to come with us." She looked at the fire escape again analyzing the rest of her her escape route if necessary. She wasn't sure if this was truly James talking or if they brain washed him into saying these.

"How do I know if they aren't just controlling you like Hydra did to us?"

"Remember the nightmares when I would wake up looking for a man named Steve." She nodded quickly remembering the times he's woken her up from talking about some man named Steve.

"The man in the blue suit and blond hair is Steve. He's the one in the dreams when I was in the war." She nodded again remembering seeing both their faces at the Smithsonian when she went into hiding. The story check out so she put her hands out in front of her so they could take her. She knew that would hand cuff her so it would be difficult for her to get away. 

Bucky took the special cuffs from Steve and approached her slowly just to keep her calm. He didn't know how paranoid she was and didn't want to send her into a frenzy. He kept her hands in the front and put the cuffs on her and lead her towards the team. She kept her head down not wanting to look them in their eyes. Steve and the rest entered the jet first,thenBucky helped Angel on before getting entering himself. Angel and James sat on the opposite side of the jet so he could keep her calm if anything when awry. 

Even though they got the girl Steve was still irritated that Bucky didn't follow his instructions. He wouldn't make a scene of it now but would definitely bring it up once the girl was properly detained. Relief filled James and the rest of the team now that they have her. Thought they would get a chance to ask for the information they thought she knew, Bucky was happy that someone else he trusted and thought was familiar was in his life and they could hopefully help each other piece together the broken memories of Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how do you like the story so far (even if it's 2 chapters long). I'm currently in the middle of writing the third as you read this.


	3. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky somehow convinced Angel to come back to the tower with them the bring her in to questioning.

Walking in the tower with the girl the Avengers and Bucky went straight to the interrogation rooms to question her. As they walked through the building she began to get nervous seeing so many people staring at her in one place. That and the air conditioning of the building made her fold her wings over her arms for comfort. It's a habit she formed when her mind started to go out of control but wanted to keep her calm. James noticed her behavior and noted to tell Steve that she needs to get used to the people and warm the place a little. When they all got into a room they say her down and wanted to chain her handcuffs to the table but Bucky was quick to speak against it so she would comfortable. Everyone just stared at each other in silence not knowing where to start. James sent everyone out but Steve, Sam and Natasha to allow Angel to be comfortable while being questioned but kept containing her in mind. Two super soldiers, an assassin and an army vet should be able to contain her if needed without causing to much commotion.

"What do you know about Hydra?" Steve spoke out first again and like most of the time he didn't know how to start. In his mind it seemed like a reasonable start for some random modified ex-assassin. 

"Steve, from now on you aren't allowed to ask anything when we have to question someone." Natasha said shaking her head at his approach. She noticed him acting funny but it was starting to get out of hand. Steve made a noise and allowed Sam to do the talking like he should have.

"Alright, ignore his question. Well start with the basics. What's your birth name?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her birth name was something that she remembered nor brought up. She knew nothing about herself other than the pieces of things she's done for Hydra and what Hydras done to her.

"I don't know anything about who I am."

"You answered Bucky when he called you Angel." Sam made sure to point at dark haired super solider so she knew who Bucky was.

"They called me the Dark Angel when they put the wings on me. I went by eight before the wings."

"Is it ok if we call you Angel?" She nodded since it was the only name she knew for herself. 

"Ok Angel, what do you remember." 

"All of my memories have to do with Hydra. They aren't coherent memories but it's what I remember." She turned her head when she heard someone step in the other room. She knew it was one way mirror and she couldn't see but she sure as hell could hear the noisy footsteps in the room.

"Do you know the extent of your, um, abilities." 

"Extended knowledge in fire arms, hand to hand combat and knives. The wings, advanced hearing, sight and agility. That's the things I remember and know of." I looked at the mirror hearing footsteps again. One person walked in the first time I heard it, now two more joined.

"Are people supposed to be in that room back there watching me?"

"There shouldn't be anyone in there, why do you think there is."

"I heard them walk in, three people." She looked over at James when Steve pressed a button on the wall making the mirror become see through. Just as Angel said three people were in there watching. Stark, Fury and Hill stood behind the wall in shock. There was no way she could see through the glass so her hearing was clearly outstanding. Steve glared at them and the scattered out, Fury walked out slowing staring at the girl. 

"Does anyone have any questions for her." 

"Back to my original question, what do you know about Hydra." Steve questioned again getting in her face. Since its been who knows how long since she's been out of cryo and been wiped she was much more in control of her anger and actions. She didn't appreciate the blue suited man getting in her face but controlled herself.

"Steve, get out. She just said she doesn't remember anything. Why are you trying to intimidate her."

"No James, it's fine. He wants to know so I'll tell him." She turned to look Steve dead in his eyes, there faces only inches apart. She wasn't scared of Steve. The red head woman made her nervous, she remembers her from somewhere.

"I don't know anything Hydra plan wise. When everything went downhill I got out. It took a while for me to get my thoughts together. I stayed inside an abandoned warehouse for almost a year so I wouldn't hurt anyone. During that time I somehow convinced myself that I was in control and final went out to try and live."

"So you know nothing of Hydra, when's the last time you've encountered by them."

"Haven't seen a agent since, the beginning I think."

"You don't know for sure." He slammed his hands on the metal table. No one jumped at the sound which made Angel smile, it was funny that this man that was trying to scare her.

"No, my mind was at its worse then. I was fresh out of cryo, just been wiped and left. I couldn't even tell what was real from what were the constant nightmares or delusions from the lack of sleep." She kept eye contact showing no fear but being cautious about her because these people clearly had some type of power abs locked away isn't how she wants to spend the rest of her life.

"What the hell is wrong with you Steve." Natasha stepped in not liking where this was going. Steve's attitude was going to get him hit, either by Bucky or Angel.

"I'm trying to get information out of a Hydra assassin. While you and Sam keep babying her."

"She doesn't remember Steve. And I don't know where this attitude came from but you need to drop it." Angel looked back at Bucky, they didn't say anything but the look on his face read apologetic. Steve left and the tension in the room dissipated, Angel relaxed into her chair. Anyone could tell she was exhausted and probably hungry. She lifted her hands in front of her slowly looking between the three people left in the room.

"Can I get these off now. I have to pee. " James looked at Nat who shrugged and pulled the key out of her pocket. They unlocked her and walked close to her just in case she ran. Nat went into the bathroom with her to keep an eye on her. She came out and washed her hands. Angel studied Natasha face slowly recovering her from her memory. When she was caught looking she didn't look away but spoke to the reflection.

"I think we fought once." Natasha didn't say anything but continued to look at the grey eyes that were focused her. The brown woman walked away and waited to move when her three escorts were ready to move. She didn't talk for the rest of the time they guided her to the final destination. It was two floors down from where the were before. It was a hall with two guards standing in front of a door with a key pad. After scanning Natasha's fingerprint it opened and a hallway of rooms with glass walls were revealed. She used a key pad and her fingerprint to open the first room and moved so Angel can go inside.

"This is just temporary so we can at least get some information about you and keep an eye on you. There's a bathroom in that door and one of us with bring you food three or four times a day." Natasha and Sam walked away to go get her food and a change of clothes. James stayed behind not wanting to leave her just yet. The silence was something normal to the two, when they were with Hydra they didn't talk much. There wasn't anything to talk about when you had no idea who you were. The few times they did speak James was the one doing the talking. He remembered things from his past while Angel's mind always went blank when she tried to recover her past.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Probably two weeks, less if they see your not a threat."

"Then they'll let me go?"

"Go where, even if they find relatives your going to have to explain who you are and that's a hard story to believe."

"I don't need family to shelter me. I'll figure something out." Natasha came back with black sweatpants and a burgundy sweater. The were about Angels size, a but on the big side but they would fit. Angel went to take a shower and to her surprise hot water came from the faucet. It was the first hot shower she remembered and a wile since she had a shower in general. She got out and found the undergarments found folded in the pants along with a hair tie. When she came out from the bathroom James was still there waiting for getting.

"So I'm a prisoner for the rest of my life?"

"No, once you've been cleared they'll probably want you on the team." Angel scoffed and tore two holes in the shirt she received. Maneuver her wings through the holes she slid the shirt on.

"I don't want to be anyone's asset anymore. I'm surprised you took the job after what we've done."

"It's for good and you get a chance to make a difference. Your not an asset to anyone here, you an ally and protector to those who can't protect themselves." She made a face and sat on the twin sized bed that was positioned against the wall. James left the room and was who replaced by Natasha holding a plate of food in her hand. It was a delicious smelling burger, fries and a cup of fresh fruit and two bottles of water. She grabbed the plate from the slot under the door and was surprised that this is what they served there prisoners, it was a major change from the mush and untreated water that she received from Hydra. 

"Thank you." Natasha waited for Angel to finish her food which happened in under ten minuets but was still somewhat lady like. She took a huge gulp of the water almost downing it in one sitting. She looked up to see the stone faced red head still watching her through the glass. she pushed the empty tray back into the hall and looked back a her.

"You said you think we fought once."

"Yeah, its not the most vivid memory but I remember your hair and face. I don't know why either but it was probably the one of the few times I was equally matched."

"Did you have the wings then?" She shook her head and looked at the concrete ground that she was sitting on. 

"No. It was before they turned me into this." A sudden wave of remembrance hit the Natasha and a smile sat on her face. She remembered the one time she encountered some one who had a slight jump on her. The grey eyed woman was faster and had a lot of power behind her attacks even though she lacked in height and build compared to Natasha. They kept blocking punches, dodging kicks and avoiding knives wound only landing five or six punches on each other in the end. Angel tripped Natasha when she saw it was time to go and her partner had got the job done.

"So that was you I fought and refused to tell anyone that I encountered you. Probably the first person to show me up and walk away. I thought if that story got out my reputation would be ruined." Angel heard a noise and locked eyes with Natasha sharing a mutual respect for one another.

"Well goodnight, I'll see you in the morning when we come get you for your medical examination." Natasha left but a shiver ran down Angels spine hearing the words medical examination. She wasn't quite found of doctors and she knew that this would mess everything up for her. Nine times out of ten seeing a person in a white robe or a doctors chair would send her in a frenzy. She just wanted to keep on with her life but she knew that was unlikely. Sleep was difficulty that night for Angel and James. Angel faced her night terrors and Buckys mind wouldn't relax but they both somehow fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion. 

A hard bang on the glass window started Angel from her sleep, making her pop up quickly and holding her fists up in defense. Steve who knocked on the glass opened the door and led her out. He walked behind her and Bucky, something about the brown skinned woman rubbed him the wrong way. The medical bay was a few floors above the holding chambers but beneath the living area that the Avengers called home. Inside the cold, well lit room was Sam, Natasha and a grey haired man with glasses in a lab coat. When he saw you he straightened up and peeled his glasses away from his face.

"Hi, I'm Dr.Banner." He held out his hand and she hesitantly shook his hand gently. He pointed to the padded chair for her to sit. There were know tools in the room which was a good sign but she was still nervous about being near a doctor.

"Angel." She muttered her name softly and attempted to keep herself calm. 

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt you or anything intrusive. Just a check to see if your healthy. Ask Bucky, he was fine for the most part when he got his done and he wasn't in his own true state when it happened." She looked at James who have a reassuring look and that she'll be fine. Bruce checked her eyes, ears, noses and mouth to see if there were any problems. Nothing came up except that he noticed her eyes were more cat like when when it came to light. Next he put her in a room to give her a full body scan. She didn't want to go in the room at first but was convinced it was fine by Bruce and James. The first scam was with her wings tucked in naturally and the second was with them extending to get an idea of her full wingspan, the structure of the wings and how they were connected to her. When that was over they sat her back in the chair and went over everything with her.

"So you appear to have no recent broken or fractured bones. There are many old ones but most are healed or currently healing. No external trauma so for the most part your perfectly healthy. My only advice is for you to eat, drink and sleep enough so you won't be deprived." He pulled up a screen to display the wings.

"I'm not a veterinarian or anyone who knows anything about wings but there are no broken bones. They are connected to your inner shoulder blade and some of the back of your rib cage."

"So if I chose to remove them it wouldn't be something super serious to do?" Everyone in the room was shocked from the question expected James. He knew exactly how she felt to have a souvenir that helped make them a effective killing machine. 

"It would be cutting fused bone and muscle but it's possible. It won't be something dangerous to your health, but you'll probably have a month recover period because you'll be sore and have to train without them so you get used to not having them. But I would save that conversation for Dr.Cho she's a real doctor who can tell you more about it that's something you might be interested in. " She nodded and gave a soft smile to Bruce, for the most part he seemed nice and wasn't really judging her on her past. Him and James were the two she felt ok to be around and Natasha seemed ok to be around but she wasn't her first choice at the moment.

"Is there anything else that you would check."

"I would like a blood sample to see if anything abnormal is there but we can do that when your more comfortable. I can tell your nervous about being in here." Bruce returned the smile and it made her feel better about how she was feeling.

"You can do it now. No offense but I rather be in here as little as possible." She tried her hand at some type of humor to lighten the mood. She may not be completely right in her mind but the awkward silence and elongated stares were starting to make her more nervous than being in a hospital type room. James stepped forward not wanting her to push herself any further than she needed to be.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine James." Bruce went to get the supplies he needed and came back with a pointy needle a tube attached to it a test tube. Prepping her arm he advised her to look away so it wouldn't bother her as much. James was the closest person to her so she reached out and grabbed his left hand to squeeze it. The cool metal distracted her from the needle about to pierce her arm. Bucky noticed that she grabbed his hand and curled his metal fingers around hers gently for comfort. She felt the needle pierce her skin and tensed up a little. When it was over she let go of Bucky's hand and muttered an apology for touching him. 

"I'll notify you when the results are back." Bruce spoke with a caring smile on his face before disappearing with the blood sample. Sam, Natasha and Bucky walked Angel back to her holding place, leaving her alone where the voices in her head could get to her.


End file.
